fantasypokemonfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
JF046
Synopsis The Lake Lucid Contest is at hand, and Yazmyne is nervous about the unique style of Johto's appeals. However, another young girl is more nervous. Yazmyne befriends her and recognizes her as the youngest sister of the Kimono Sisters in Ecruteak City, Valerie. By the nature of Johto Contests, Yazmyne believes Haunter is best for the Appeal Stage. Yazmyne is grouped with a girl with Furrett and a boy with a Jumpluff. Jumpluff moves first, using Cotton Spore spreading the stage with soft, fluffy spores and willing the stage with a pink gust of Fairy Wind. Yazmyne has Haunter demonstrate Shadow Ball by spreading them across the stage for a multiple purple fireworks. Last Furret uses Blizzard to create hail and destroys the snow into icy dust with Fury Swipes. When the Coordinators are set to appeal against each other, Jumpluff uses Sleep Powder and Poison Powder to create a sparkling fusion of green and purple dust across the stage. The purpose is to also use the spores to stun Haunter and Furret. Furret acts quickly uses Hyper Voice. The Hyper Voice releases sonic waves which capture the toxic, albeit beautiful dust, and create pink and green sonic waves. Yazmyne has Haunter combine Dazzling Gleam and Hypnosis which radiates a beautiful pink light that shades purple and hypnotizes Jumpluff and Furret. As the two are stunned, Haunter sprays Shadow Ball across the stage as he did prior to create stunning fireworks. When Yazmyne's set of appeals end, she is announced the winner of her group and thus advances to the battle rounds. During Valerie's appeal, she is set against a Golduck and a Clefable. She uses a Mime Mr. who uses Mimic and Copycat to replicate Golduck and Clefable's attacks for its own unique appeal. Then, Mime Jr. uses Teeter Dance to send an enchanting wave across the stage that causes all the Pokemon to dance. Though Golduck ultimately gets the last word, Valerie emerges as the champion of her trio and advances to the battle rounds. Yazmyne and Valerie are slated to face each other in the first round of battles. Valerie chooses Sylveon and Yazmyne chooses Hawlucha. Sylveon proves a tough opponent for Hawlucha as its feelers prevent Hawlucha from getting close, but Hawlucha manages to dance with Detect to score points in Yazmyne's favor. Valerie makes a mistake to have Sylveon use Fairy Wind as Hawlucha rides the pink wind to power-up a Flying Press. Sylveon attempt to counter with Swift, but the attack fails and Sylveon is flattened, winning Yazmyne the opening round. Yazmyne and Hawlucha ultimately continue to the finals, which they win over a Dugtrio to claim Yazmyne her first Johto Ribbon. After the contest, Yazmyne and Valerie meet again and shake hands intending to face each other on another stage. Major Events *Yazmyne meets Valerie *Yazmyne defeats Valerie in the first battle round and ultimately wins the Lake Lucid Contest and her first Johto Ribbon For a list of all major events in Johto Frontier, please see the Johto Frontier timeline of events. Characters Humans *Yazmyne *Valerie *Dana *Idol Rebecca *Judges *Coordinators *Civilians Pokemon *Ivysaur (Yazmyne's) *Haunter (Yazmyne's) *Hawlucha (Yazmyne's) *Sylveon (Valerie's) *Mime Jr. (Valerie's) *Golduck (Dana's) *Furret *Jumpluff *Clefable *Dugtrio *Jigglypuff *Venonat *Wartortle *Smeargle Trivia *The Pokemon featured in this Contest are primarily pulled from the Celadon Gym in Pokemon Stadium Category:Johto Frontier Category:Episodes with Contests